


Nightmares

by seasaltmemories



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did they go away?" Her voice sounded weak and frail in the darkness. "They didn't." Alibaba smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Pain. That was all Morgiana knew. Her feet were bloody from running but she knew she couldn't stop, despite her ragged breath.

"Morgiana?" That voice sent shivers down her spine. She tried escaping but Jamil pulled her bright red hair.

"Trying to escape again?" He gave a sick laugh before throwing her on the ground.

"It's no use-" Jamil punctuated his words with a kick to the side. "You're a slave!" He kicked her again, causing Morgiana to cough up blood. "You always will be!"

Morgiana shot up from her bed, covered in sweat. "It was only a dream," She whispered to herself after taking in the surroundings. "Only a dream." No matter how much Morgiana said that though, she wouldn't stop shaking.

"Morg?" She turned her head to see Alibaba standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?" For a minute she considered lying, but it would be pointless. Alibaba was her closest companion. She shook her head.

"I heard you screaming," The blond moved to sit on the side of her bed. "Was it a nightmare?" Morgiana gave a stiff nod.

"Ah." Alibaba closed his eyes at that, seemingly lost in his memories. "I had them too." He confessed opening his eyes to see her. "Of Mom, Cassim, Balhbad."

"How did they go away?" Her voice sounded weak and frail in the darkness.

"They didn't." Alibaba smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "You just learn to avoid sleeping so much and to hide the trembling when people come to check on you."

Morgiana noticed her hands were still shaking, and tried to will them to stop. Gently, Alibaba held her hands in his til she had calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Alibaba." Morgiana looked down in shame. "You shouldn't see me like this, being so weak."

He cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about? I care about you Morgiana, I want to help support you like you always do for me!" Golden eyes burned fiercely. Alibaba was always like that, bright, warm, and loving. He was so radiant that she would get burned by his presence sometimes.

A pregnant pause hung over the two. Alibaba ran a hand through his hair before sighing, "It's late, you should get some rest." He moved to get up, but before he could leave Morgiana grabbed his shirt.

"No." She tightened her fist around the fabric. "Stay." Morgiana still felt like the little girl in her dreams.

Alibaba complied, getting underneath the covers with her. "Does this help?" Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her.

Morgiana sighed at the heat he provided. It was safe here, their little bubble of warmth in the dark night. She turned her head up to smile at him before nuzzling into his chest.

Alibaba couldn't help grinning at how peaceful she looked in his arms. He closed his eyes and before long he had fallen asleep as well.

The night, neither of them had nightmares.

 


End file.
